wiccana_aocfandomcom-20200214-history
Dwynneth
=Appearance= Dwynneth possesses a classic Stygian beauty which members of other races often find sensually exotic. She is tall and willowy, yet her physique is well-toned. Her arms and legs are slim and elegant, her belly taut and without a hint of fat. She moves with the confident, natural grace of a long-practiced dancer. Her hair is long and silky, typically worn in an up swept pony tail, with ebony locks that frame her face. Dwynneth has high, narrow cheekbones and almond-shaped, golden eyes. Her nose is long and thin, and her features very fine, suggesting a heritage that is anything but common. =Personality= Dwynneth is friendly and quick-witted, able to put most she meets at ease with a gentle smile and a clever remark. She is unfailingly polite, even when angered, though at such times she takes a keen pleasure in subtle insults and insinuations. When with a client, she is sultry and seductive, yet never lewd or wantonly lustful. In all things, she strives to comport herself with grace and civility, seeking always to inspire trust and confidence in those around her. =History= Dwynneth is the survivor of a vicious intrigue within the Temple of Set. Her mother, a high priestess, was on the losing end of a long power struggle and was ritually sacrificed to appease the Great Serpent. Dwynneth, a young girl at the time, was thrown into the pleasure dens under the temple, to serve the needs of the guards and lower-ranking members of the clergy. Over nearly a decade of servitude, she survived by learning how best to pleasure and appease the harsh men who made use of her, until she managed to escape with the help of a shadowy assassin who claimed to have served her mother. The man revealed that he had long sought word of her fate, and that he was finally led to her by a vision from Set. Yet before he could reveal any more, the ship upon which the pair made their escape was lost to a storm, and he along with it. Dwynneth awoke to find herself alive and unharmed upon a beach, from whence she managed to make her way to the city of Tortage. There, she put her talents to work, making enough coin to eat well and stay clean and clothed. Still, bloody visions of rape and murder plagued her dreams, and she knew that death lay in wait for her if she remained alone and friendless in Tortage. Acting upon a tale she had been told by one of the local whores, Dwynneth strove to make contact with an alliance of free peoples calling itself Haven. Her increasingly desperate letters were finally answered with the arrival of Roslyn Hawthorne, a buccaneer and sellsword who belonged to the organization. After some time, Dwynneth was able to prove her potential value to Roslyn, who inducted her as a courtesan within Haven. Now, Dwynneth is thankfully devoted to both Set, who freed her from bondage, and to Haven, who have given her a home and a future bright with possibilities.